La revanche de l'homme araignée
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Pff tellement pas d’intrigue que ça vaut même pas le coup d’être raconté… Un débat et je vous raconte même pas le niveau du débat… un combat et un joli coquard à la clé pour l’homme araignée ! C'est du ship, et c'est débile...


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** Humour (enfin le mien), Romance S/J (le minimum syndical)

**Saison :** Avant la saison 7

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers de la série stargate SG1 sont la propriété de la MGM…. Etc… C'est pas que ça me ravisse mais le monde est cruel… Bref j'ai fait ça uniquement pour mon trip personnel et j'espère celui de quelques fans, de toute façon personne n'aurait idée de me verser du fric pour un truc pareil… lol

**Résumé :** Pff tellement pas d'intrigue que ça vaut même pas le coup d'être raconté… Un débat (et je vous raconte même pas le niveau du débat….), un combat et un joli coquard à la clé pour l'homme araignée ! (si si vous allez voir, en lisant la fics vous comprendrez)

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à **Marine Carter O'Neill** pour ses conseils et ses encouragements.

Un autre grand merci à **Nanoo** pour avoir bien voulue être mon dictionnaire humain

Et à **tous ceux du forum « Fanfictions »** pour être une telle source d'inspiration pour moi…

**Dédicace: **Et pour finir, puisque cette fics est ma première (donc particulière à mes yeux) je tiens à la dédier à ma soeurette Ali (tout aussi particulière à mes yeux), tu vois j'ai essayé de te la faire ta fin ship, enfin essayé lol.

**Note : **Ca y est !! Je l'ai fait !! J'ai écrit ma première fics !! Toutes seule comme une grande, avec mon pauvre neurone rescapé et en tapant avec deux doigts… Autant dire que j'en suis très fière parce que c'était pas gagné… Bon alors j'attends avec énormément d'impatience vos commentaires (mauvais mais aussi bon tant qu'à faire) en implorant l'indispensable clémence dû aux grandes premières…

xox

**La revanche de l'homme araignée**

Jack se releva et fit de nouveau face au jaffa.

- Je ne comprends pas le but de cet exercice O'Neill, fit remarquer Teal'c, sa voix toujours aussi neutre mais son regard exprimant son incompréhension.

- Et bien c'est simple, je veux juste démontrer que l'intelligence aura toujours le dessus sur la force brute, lui répondit Jack sur le ton de la plus parfaite évidence.

On entendit un gloussement à peine étouffé à quelques mètres de là.

Le militaire se retourna vers le lieu de provenance de cet ennuyeux bruit, visiblement excédé :

- Daniel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !?

L'archéologue lui répondit par un sourire des plus innocent :

- Rien, je me demandais juste depuis quand vous étiez devenu le grand représentant de l'intelligence humaine et...

Jack lui lança un regard noir alors que Sam se contenait avec peine, menaçant d'exploser de rire à tout instant.

Sous le regard assassin du leader d'SG1 il préféra battre en retraire :

- Bon ça va, si c'est comme ça je ne dis plus rien alors !

**-** Pincez moi je rêve, mais dieu existe vraiment alors !! ironisa le militaire.

- Et si vous persistez à vouloir faire le pan pour impressionner les jeunes filles (il fit un hochement de tête discret en direction de Sam) vous pourriez bien allez lui faire un petit bonjour plus tôt que prévu, répondit Daniel avec un petit air narquois.

La principale intéressée rougit et Jack se tourna a nouveau vers Teal'c, non sans un petit grognement à l'intention de l'archéologue.

- Bon, reprit il, je disais donc, c'est pour démontrer que la ruse peut toujours avoir raison de la

force brute. Daniel, la ferme. Ainsi, quand je vous aurai battu...

Nouveaux gloussements, à peine masqués cette fois ci.

Les ricanements de son ami commençaient vraiment à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et Jack dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas crier sur le jeune homme toujours hilare :

- Un problème de hoquet Daniel ? Vous savez, on peut facilement s'en débarrasser en arrêtant de respirer. Et si vous essayiez ? Disons pendant...une ou deux heures !!

Un énième gloussement retentit dans la salle d'entraînement, de la part de Sam cette fois, auquel Jack répondit par un sourire charmeur et Daniel par une moue boudeuse...

Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur le jaffa qui attendait patiemment que les deux tau'ris aient fini de se chercher des poux. Ce genre de scène était devenue tellement naturelle au fil des années qu'il ne s'en souciait même plus…

- Quand je vous aurai battu donc, ma théorie sera prouvée. Vous comprenez Teal'c ?

**-** Si vous le dites O'Neill, répondit celui-ci, toujours aussi stoïque.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi heure qu'SG1 s'était retrouvée à la salle de sport pour son entraînement quotidien. Une controverse entre Jack et Teal'c portant sur qui, de Spiderman ou d'Hulk était le plus fort avait finalement débouché sur un combat entre les deux hommes. En effet, Daniel, lassé par leurs gamineries avait finit par proposer que chacun défende les couleurs de son héros dans un affrontement où ils utiliseraient les techniques de combat habituelles de celui ci... Idée que Jack avait bien entendu accepté avec enthousiasme.

Il faut dire que ce débat durait depuis le matin et que l'archéologue ainsi que Sam commençaient doucement à perdre patience... Non pas que cette petite "dispute" entre les deux guerriers ne les ait pas amusés dans un premier temps, mais ceux ci en étaient rendu au niveau peu constructif du : Non ! Si ! Non ! Si ! Non ! Si ! Et cela commençait à devenir quelque peu monotone...

**Flash back**

**Mess, petit déjeuner à la table de SG1, quelques heures plus tôt**

Jack s'adressait avec passion au jaffa qui était assis en face de lui :

- En plus il n'a absolument aucune classe ! C'est juste un géant vert, pas tellement mieux que celui de la pub pour le maïs en y réfléchissant bien !

**- M**ais je persiste à penser que se déplacer partout en maillot de bain rouge et bleu n'est pas très sain pour un homme O'Neill, rétorqua celui-ci avant de mordre avec appétit dans sa quatrième baguette de pain beurrée.

**-** Un costume Teal'c, c'est son costume pas un maillot de bain !! s'emporta son compagnon, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est un peu comme notre uniforme, vous comprenez ?

Teal'c arqua un sourcil interrogatif et Sam faillit s'étouffer avec sa gelée bleue... L'espace d'un instant elle avait imaginé toute l'équipe partir en exploration off world... En maillot de bain !! _Ridicule, tout simplement ridicule_ pensa-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir que ses amis la regardaient avec étonnement. Elle croisa alors le regard inquiet de son colonel... _mmm quoique... cela ouvrait une ou deux perspectives interr... Oula, terrain glissant ma fille, on se ressaisit !_ Elle baissa les yeux, gênée par le chemin qu'avait prit son esprit pendant un instant...

Elle fut bientôt sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son supérieur :

- Carter, tout va bien ?

- Oui mon colonel répondit elle en hochant la tête mais sans pour autant décoller les yeux de sa gelée, ne vous en fait pas, j'ai juste... euh avalé de travers...

**- N**'empêche major, vous devriez ralentir un peu sur la gelée bleu ... qui sait avec quoi ça peut bien être fait ces trucs là.

**- **Sam releva enfin son visage vers luipour s'exclamer : vous exagérez ! un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Oui et bien en attendant, le jour où vous commencerez à vous changer en schtroumpfette je vous mets au régime sans gelée illico ! lui rétorqua-t-il, profitant que l'attention de la jeune femme était fixée sur lui.

Elle eut un petit rire et Daniel leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire une bonne gorgée de café chaud.

**Fin du flash back**

Boum !!

Jack se retrouva pour la énième fois à terre et gémit en sentant une vielle cicatrice au bas de son dos se rappeler à ses bons souvenirs...

Et dire qu'il avait accepté ce stupide combat dans l'unique but d'impressionner son cher major en filant une raclée à son géant d'ami. Bon d'accord, le plaisir de clouer le bec à Daniel entrait aussi en ligne de compte mais c'était assez secondaire... D'ailleurs il commençait à se demander si le jeune homme n'avait pas simplement tout prémédité avec la ferme intention de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure... Et comme il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui avec ses pauvres petits poings de fillette il avait envoyé Teal'c en première ligne. Pathétique c'était tout simplement pathétique !

_Non, Jack c'est ce qui s'appelle le triomphe incontestable de l'intelligence humaine sur la force brute. Raaaah maudit conscience, la ferme ! Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elle prenne la défense du petit scarabée celle là ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ce qui était d'impressionner la jeune femme quelque chose lui disait que se faire mettre à terre une bonne cinquantaine de fois de suite n'était pas la meilleure tactique... Sans parler que son genou, sa tête et sa fierté commençaient sérieusement à souffrir de ces chutes à répétition...

Il se releva bravement et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus assuré. Non mais, il était le colonel O'Neill ou pas ? Il avait combattu des grands maîtres dotés d'armes effrayantes, et tout un tas de vilains diverses et variés plus sadiques et indestructibles les uns que les autres. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait seulement prétendre lui faire peur, à lui le grand Jack O'Neill ?

_Une montagne de muscles de deux mètres_, lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête.

_Oh toi je t'ai déjà dis de la fermer !_

Le jaffa et lui commencèrent à se tourner autour...

_Allez quoi Jack ! Tu es un colonel de l'air force..._

Il esquiva une attaque de Teal'c et ils recommencèrent à tourner sans se quitter des yeux...

_Le grand Ra ? Explosé ! En milles morceaux ! Et tout ça grâce à qui ?_

Nouvelle attaque et nouvelle esquive.

_Apophis ? Fini, ratatiné..._

Esquive à droite...

_Les réplicateurs ? Eparpillés, transformés en légos pour les gosses..._

Esquive à gauche...

_Hey, les asgards ont même baptisé un vaisseau de guerre dernier cri à ton nom ! Remarque, être vu comme un grand guerrier par des petits trucs gris d'1m20 et qui croient que Rocky est le nom d'un grand homme politique_, _est-ce qu'il y a vraiment de quoi être fier ?_

Et vlan ! Cette fois ci le coup atteignit son but, et la conséquence fut immédiate : un Jack sur les fesses et passablement énervé !

Bon d'accord, une montagne de muscles de deux mètre était plus forte que lui. Et lui faisait peut être un peu peur aussi... Parfois… Comme en ce moment. Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce qui pouvait prétendre réussir à faire perdre ses moyens au grand Jack O'Neill ? A le déstabiliser, lui le grand guerrier de la tau'ri ?

Deux magnifiques yeux bleus posés sur lui par exemple…Qui d'ailleurs commençaient à le fixer avec une pointe… _d'inquiétude ??_ Pas de doute, à le voir se faire lamentablement plaquer au sol, round après round, elle commençait à avoir peur qu'il ne se blesse…Mmm elle s'inquiétait pour lui hein ? Interr… Hey mais non pas intéressant du tout ça ! C'était le regard humide d'une demoiselle tombant en pamoison devant son courage qu'il voulait, pas celui d'une mère poule !!

Elle prit d'ailleurs la parole, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons :

**-** Mon colonel, vous devriez peut être faire une pause…

**-** Merci Carter je me passerais volontiers de vos commentaires !! aboya-t-il a son attention.

En la voyant détourner les yeux, blessée, il regretta immédiatement de s'être emporté… Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer aussi sec et cassant envers elle mais dans son esprit embrouillé par la colère de se faire ainsi humilier devant elle, sa prévenance envers lui prenait des faux airs de pitié… Et voir de la pitié dans le regard de cette femme lui était presque insupportable… Du moins de la pitié pour lui….

Daniel vint immédiatement prendre la défense de son amie :

- Elle a raison Jack, vous devriez peut être stopper les frais pour l'instant. Sans rire vous commencez vraiment à avoir une sale tête !

**-** Et bien moi au moins il faut qu'on me tape dessus pour que ça soit le cas…, lança-t-il sur un ton où l'animosité avait disparue pour laisser la place à sa moquerie habituelle.

Cette pique eu pour effet de lui attirer un nouveau regard désespéré de Daniel mais aussi un sourire amusé de Sam, et quand il lui sourit à son tour il su que tout été arrangé. Elle lui avait déjà pardonné son emportement, sans un mot, sans un reproche.

Savoir cela lui redonna du courage et il se replaça devant le jaffa. Les enchaînements reprirent et durèrent pendant encore une bonne heure avant d'être interrompus par Jack lui-même, du moins par une chute de Jack qui le laissa inconscient pendant plusieurs minutes.

**Bureau du général Hammond, un peu plus tard :**

**- **Donc pour résumer, mon meilleur élément vient d'être transporté inconscient à l'infirmerie pour s'être battu contre l'un des membre de son équipe dans un combat visant à déterminer qui de Superman ou d'Hulk était le meilleur super héros..., conclut le commandant en chef du SGC, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Sa patience avait beau être réputée dans tout l'état major des Etats-Unis, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était mise à bien rude épreuve depuis son incorporation au projet porte des étoile.

Daniel et Sam avaient été convoqués dans son bureau après que l'équipe médicale ait envoyé les combattants à l'infirmerie et ils se trouvaient à présent en face de lui, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent puis Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver enfant, quand au cours élémentaire elle avait été envoyée dans le bureau du directeur pour avoir brisé le nez d'un de ses camarades qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de dire que les filles étaient toutes des mauviettes….

Mais s'il y avait au moins une chose qu'elle avait appris depuis cette période, et surtout depuis son entrée dans SG1, c'était la diplomatie. Leur situation n'était pas très brillante mais peut être qu'en trouvant les mots justes ils pourraient tous s'en sortir à moindre mal…

Elle en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand la voix de Daniel brisa le silence qui avait accueillit la tirade du général :

**- **Spiderman monsieur, pas Superman.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai !! _Ce garçon pouvait réussir à négocier un traité de paix entre deux peuples en guerre depuis des siècles, mais il était incapable de tenir suffisamment sa langue pour leur éviter de se faire mettre en boîte par le général. Il y a des jours où elle se serait bien passée de sa légendaire maladresse, tout comme de l'orgueil mal placé de certains songea-t-elle avec amertume. Enfin, si elle se montrait honnête avec elle-même, l'idée que son supérieur ait réellement put se battre en vue de l'impressionner comme l'avait supposé Daniel avait plutôt flatté son orgueil. Il faut croire que le colonel O'Neill n'avait pas été le seul à pêcher par vanité dans cette histoire… Comment en était elle arrivait là d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand ELLE Samantha Carter, brillante astrophysicienne et major de l'armée de l'air émérite, entrait-elle dans les délires testostéroneux de mâles en manque d'adoration ? Bon d'accord, en vérité elle n'y était sensible que lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui… mais tout de même ! Elle savait bien qu'au fil des années, elle avait énormément changée à son contact, mais parfois elle avait aussi la surprise de découvrir chez elle des traits de caractères qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer….

_Bon sang, Jack ou pas Jack, s'il s'avise de me changer le cerveau en guimauve je le zate !!_

Elle vit tout à coup que Daniel s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole et elle pria très fort pour qu'il ne dise rien qui n'aggrave leur cas :

**- **Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très malin. Mais vous savez comment est Jack, quand il a une idée en tête…

- Docteur Jackson, pouvez vous me rappeler sur les conseils de qui ont-ils entamé ce combat ? l'interrompit le général en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'archéologue répondit par une petite grimace gênée…

**-** Franchement, continua-t-il, venant de la part du colonel O'Neill je ne suis pas très étonné mais pour ce qui est de vous deux je m'attendais quand même à mieux !

**-** Sam et moi avons simplement pensé que ce serait le meilleur moyen de régler la question une bonne fois pour toute… N'est-ce pas Sam ? tenta de se justifier Daniel.

Sam et moi ?? Et depuis quand c'était son idée à elle AUSSI ce stupide combat de coq… _En attendant tu as bien joué ton rôle de pom-pom girl alors tu es aussi fautive qu'eux,_ se reprit elle mentalement avant de répondre en essayant d'être le plus convaincante possible :

- Daniel a raison mon général. Et nous n'avions pas prévu que ça irait si loin…

**- **Je n'en doute pas major, et est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrais me dire ce que je suis censé noter dans mon rapport d'incident ? Qu'après étude nous pouvons affirmé qu'Hulk a le dessus sur Superman en combat singulier ? lui rétorqua son supérieur sur le ton cinglant qu'il réservait habituellement aux remarques de Jack…

**-**Euh, Spiderman pas Superman... ne put s'empêcher de préciser à nouveau Daniel au grand désarroi de sa coéquipière.

Sam cru bon de venir à son secours, en effet le moins que l'on puisse dire est que le regard que lui lançait Hammond était peu amen…

**- **Mon général, je demande la permission d'aller retrouver le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c à l'infirmerie pour prendre de leur nouvelles.

L'intervention de la jeune femme eut l'effet escompté car son supérieur reporta immédiatement son attention sur elle :

- Accordé major, le colonel O'Neill a repris connaissance quelques minutes à peine après son arrivée à l'infirmerie, je crois que le docteur Fraiser ne le gardera pas très longtemps.

Sam se leva, suivie de Daniel, et salua Hammond. Ils repartirent mais la voix du général les arrêta à la porte.

**- **Et major, faites moi le plaisir de m'envoyer Superman dans mon bureau à la minute où il sortira de l'infirmerie.

**-** Bien monsieur, prononça-t-elle en grimaçant, songeant à la pénible entrevue qui attendait le colonel O'Neill.

Elle poussa Daniel vers la sortie avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de reprendre le général une fois de plus et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Jack était assis sur un lit avec sa tête des mauvais jours et un magnifique cocard à l'œil gauche, alors que Teal'c se tenait debout un peu plus loin. Sans la moindre égratignure apparente. Quant à Janet, elle avait du être mise au courant de toute l'histoire car on pouvait voir un mince sourire flotter sur ses lèvres… Celle-ci aperçut Sam et Daniel au moment où ils entraient dans l'infirmerie et elle sourit de plus belle avant de reprendre sa conversation là où elle venait visiblement de l'arrêter :

**- **Voila colonel, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça vous voyez. Maintenant sortez de mon infirmerie, nous avons de vrais patients ici qui ont besoin de calme et de repos.

- Vous êtes le diable doc, le diable en blouse blanche, mais le diable quand même, maugréât Jack avant de se relever.

Il remit sa veste puis se retourna, et se dirigea vers la porte en évitant au maximum de croiser le regard de Sam. Elle s'écarta alors pour lui laisser le passage mais lui glissa avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce :

**- **Mon colonel, le général veut que vous passiez immédiatement dans son bureau pour…

**-** Me passer un savon, compléta-t-il aussitôt, je sais Carter. Ne vous fatiguez pas je connais le chemin.

Il osa enfin la regarder et lui sourit. Elle fit de même et il se retourna pour se diriger vers le bureau de son supérieur, quelque peu soulagé. Il venait peut être de se ridiculiser devant elle, et accessoirement devant la base entière car il ne doutait pas que cette histoire ferait le tour du SGC avant demain matin, mais il s'en fichait. Elle lui avait sourit, non mieux, elle avait sourit à une de ses blagues. Il n'était peut être pas le plus fort mais au moins, il parvenait encore à la faire rire mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

**Couloir du SGC, 2h 30 du matin :**

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour relaxer les muscles de son cou. Il avait du passer une heure à se faire enguirlander par le général et celui-ci lui avait finalement accepté de ne pas faire de rapport sur l'incident. A condition que Jack lui apporte toute la paperasse en retard qui traînait sur son bureau avant le lendemain matin. Il venait enfin de terminer et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rentrer chez lui pour s'affaler dans son canapé, devant sa télé, pour oublier toute cette ridicule histoire. Il arriva enfin devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Sam entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour remonter à la surface. Elle venait de finir une expérience mais pour commencer la prochaine elle avait besoin de données que les ordinateurs mettraient sans doute plusieurs heures à récolter. En attendant, autant aller prendre un peu de repos chez elle pensa-t-elle. Tout bien réfléchi, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas faite une petite soirée télé... Et même s'il était plus de deux heures du matin, c'était un programme qui lui faisait plutôt envie… Le monte-charge s'arrêta brusquement, à son grand étonnement. Elle n'était pas encore arrivéeà la surface et il était rare de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs à une heure si avancée de la nuit. Les portes s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un colonel O'Neill habillé en civil, avec sa veste sur l'épaule et bayant aux corneilles. Il sourit en la voyant et vint se placer à coté d'elle. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à engager la conversation sur un ton qui se voulait badin :

**- **Alors major on fait encore des heures sup' ? Vous êtes au courant que vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors du SGC major ?

**-** Oui mon colonel, mais puis-je vous demandez ce que vous faites encore là à une heure si tardive ?

**-** Tss tss Carter, vous croyez que vous êtes le seul bourreau de travail ici ? la questionna t'il en prenant un air faussement accablé.

Il lui sourit et elle sentit se sentit bien, comme à chaque fois.

- Non, reprit-il finalement, en réalité Hammond m'a dit que toute cette histoire resterait entre nous à condition que je fasse toute ma paperasse pour demain matin…

**- **Et vous venez juste de finir ?? s'exclama Sam, surprise.

**-** C'est-à-dire que j'avais, un peu de retard…

**-** Je vois… répondit-elle sur un air quelque peu moqueur

**-** Dis donc Carter, vous pourriez avoir un peu de compassion. Je suis un homme de terrain moi, pas un gratte papier ! s'offusqua son supérieur avant d'arborer une mine de gamin pris en faute.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et ce fut à son tour de se sentir comme enivré.

- Alors, vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous glisser illico sous votre couette ? demanda t'il après avoir retrouvé son ton enjoué qu'elle avait réussit à lui faire perdre l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Non, en fait je pensais plutôt à une soirée pop corn-DVD…

- Roh ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça Carter ! Vous savez ce que signifie le mot dormir ?

- Alors là je ne répondrais qu'une chose : café ! rétorqua la jeune femme, se prenant à son tour au jeu.

Il sourit et un silence s'installa. Finalement, Sam trouva le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

**-** Mon colonel, pourquoi n'avoir pas arrêté avant que Teal'c ne vous mettent KO ?

Jack se mit alors à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Au bout d'une interminable minute, il lança un regard rapide vers sa voisine avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, et répondit enfin:

**- **Si j'avais abandonné si vite, qu'auriez-vous pensé ?

Sam du se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie, Daniel avait peut être raison en fin de compte. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, à quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était trompé à propos de Jack ? Si elle ne parvenait même plus à s'en souvenir c'est que cela devait déjà remonter à un petit bout de temps….

- Major ? finit-il par demander, gêné par le silence qui s'était installé alors que sa compagne était plongée dans ses réflexions**.**

**-** Désolée, je réfléchissais… Daniel avait donc raison ? demanda la jeune femme, pas tellement plus assurée que lui.

L'atmosphère était tendue, l'un comme l'autre pressentant tout ce que pouvait sous entendre chacune de leur parole. Ils n'osaient même pas se regarder, conscients que même si rien ne semblait être dit, en réalité ils n'avaient pas fait un tel pas en avant depuis très longtemps…

- Peut être, finit il par répondre, hésitant. Mais de toute façon qu'elle différence cela ferait-il ? Je me suis simplement ridiculisé…

- Je ne trouve pas, le détrompa-t-elle aussitôt. Je veux dire, chacun excelle en certains domaines et moins dans d'autres… affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Il décolla les yeux de ses chaussures et la regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Ce pourrait-il que par dieu sait quel miracle, son écrasante défaite face à leur ami ne l'ai pas totalement décrédibilisé à ses yeux ? Il voulut en avoir le cœur net…

**- **Par exemple ?

**- **Je n'ai jamais été très sensible à l'humour jaffa…, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, bientôt interrompu par le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur. Ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit et montèrent chacun dans leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux… Pourtant, ils sentaient tous deux que quelque chose avait changé…

oxo

**Epilogue :**

Jack buvait une bière, affalé sur son canapé. La télé était en marche mais il ne la regardait pas, trop occupé à repasser la scène de l'ascenseur en boucle dans sa tête. Soudain, il se leva, posa sa bière et sortit. Puis il alla jusqu'au distributeur de DVD automatique le plus proche et y emprunta celui de Spider man. Il revint ensuite à sa voiture et le jeta sur la banquette à coté de lui en se répétant les dernières paroles de Sam, encore et encore…

Jack O'Neill n'était peut être pas meilleur lutteur qu'un jaffa surentraîné mais il était doué dans une multitude d'autres domaines... Et c'est avec la ferme intention de lui démontrer qu'il prit la route de sa maison…

xox

**Fin**


End file.
